


little happiness

by prkjws



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band), Treasure 13, YG Treasure Box (TV)
Genre: M/M, dodam, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22174321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prkjws/pseuds/prkjws
Summary: just dodam being all cozy and warm because they’re each other’s home.
Relationships: Bang Yedam/Kim Doyoung (MAGNUM)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 88





	little happiness

**Author's Note:**

> hi it’s 1am kst and it’s our mid-exams and here i am writing this lol my first dodam short fic for 2020 to celebrate them escaping their hiatus !! not proofread !!!!

yedam is very fond of cuddles. as a kid, he had received so much love from his surroundings which allowed him to grow into a warm person. he’s like the human embodiment of the feeling ‘drinking hot cocoa on a chilly morning’.

“doyoung-ah,” he says with a rather hoarse voice, resting his head on the frame door of doyoung’s room, with a pink soft pillow in between his arms.

doyoung’s head rises as he looks at the older’s face which is being reflected on the brown dim light of his room. it’s 11pm and he’s not even surprised. whenever yedam can’t sleep, he has a habit of going to the younger’s room to sleep beside him. he says it makes him feel warm and cozy inside, doyoung just laughs. 

“can’t sleep again, hyung?”

yedam closes the door and throws himself on doyoung’s bed, “why’s your bed so soft,” he says in muffled noises as his face is buried on the mattress. 

“we use the same mattress hyung, it’s just your imagination,” he laughs and scoots himself near the wall to make more space for yedam. 

“really?” he stops for a few seconds, “then maybe it’s because you’re here,” yedam utters as he pulls doyoung closer to him while placing his arm on doyoung’s waist, hugging him, and his head resting on the crook of the younger’s neck. 

as yedam adjusts his head, doyoung can feel his stomach churning because of the feeling of the older’s hair along with his warmth. 

doyoung places his arm on yedam’s waist, and the other on the back of the older’s head, letting his fingers slip in between yedam’s strands of hair, playing with it softly.

he lets out a soft smile. times like this make doyoung so happy, it has always been the little things that can make him feel wholesome happiness. 

it’s always different with yedam. he feels so warm. it’s a unique kind of warm in which doyoung only feels when he’s with him. he feels at home. a cozy familiar feeling that gives you comfort.

just like newlyweds, they talked and talked until doyoung feels yedam’s body get heavier, which is a sign that he’s fast asleep. he smiles and hugs him even tighter, “goodnight, hyung.”

in a small dim-lighted room, in the single-sized bed, holding the boy he treasures in the middle of the night, doyoung finds his home.

and doyoung is yedam’s.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading pls leave kudos n comments they mean a lot to me <33
> 
> u can reach me on my twitter account: @prkjws


End file.
